


Memory

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Kelpies, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachi remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Malachi’s last memories of his mother are of the dark haired kelpie tucking him gently into a mossy hollow in a creaking tree.

Her hands are soft and she is careful to keep her claws away from her son’s tender skin. He can remember the way that she smiled at him with tears shining in her eyes as she touched her fingers to the soft brown of his flopping hears. To this day, the sound of her voice echoes in all of his dreams, in all of his nightmares, as she tells him goodbye.

“Stay hidden, my precious son,” she whispers as the sound of drumbeats and war cries echo through the mists of their swamp. “Stay safe. And after things die down I want for you to run far and fast. Can you do this for me, my darling?”

Malachi remembers being quick to nod his head in response as his mother kisses him on the forehead for the last time.

He remembers holding his arms out for her to pick him up and then the pang of loneliness when his mother turns away as though she cannot stand to look at him anymore, narrow tail whipping behind her fast enough to disrupt the foliage around them.

He remembers fear.

He remembers crying out for his mother as the older woman walks away.  She doesn’t turn back. Not even to wave goodbye.

Malachi never forgets that. Nor does he forget the sound of rage and the sight of flames leaping to consume his home.

The young kelpie never sees his mother or the rest of their clan ever again.

But he remembers.


End file.
